


This Skirt Is Supposed to be Short

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunk Wives, F/F, Fem!Crowley, How do I tag?, Ineffable Wives, No beta we fall like Crowley, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Crowley wears a short skirt.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	This Skirt Is Supposed to be Short

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @protect-the-jojos: Drabble challenge! I would like 1 for ineffable wives???? :) (ps I love your writing)
> 
> (Adjsfsk thank you!)  
> 1\. “This skirt is supposed to be short,”

Aziraphale examined the book carefully in her gloved hands. Crowley recently gave it to her, saying it wasn’t all that hard to get. Aziraphale seriously doubted that, this was a first edition from over two hundred years ago, but the angel wasn’t one to fuss much over Crowley’s gifts.

Once Aziraphale had made sure the book was in good condition, she sat down to begin reading it. 

Then the small sounds of bells were heard and someone stepped into the bookshop. 

“We’re closed today!” Aziraphale called out, not wanting to abandon her book, or deal with a customer. “We may be open tomorrow though!”

The angel heard a resounding laugh, then, “Oh, well! Was hoping to seduce the owner to some scotch from the twenties, alas, I shall just have to wait for her open, if that ever happens!”

An amused smile played over Aziraphale’s lips, and then the book seemed a tiny bit less tempting. But not quite enough to get up.

“You wily demon,” The angel giggled, “I’m in the backroom darling!” 

Crowley sauntered in, somehow not tripping on heels which likely added at least 6 inches to her already tall figure.

The demons increase in height wasn’t what caught her eye though. It wasn’t even the very tight gray shirt she was wearing either. 

It was the very short skirt Crowley was wearing. Black, as expected, but so very short. The thing didn’t even hit mid-thigh, all it did was cover enough up so she wasn’t indecent, barely. 

The book was much less tempting. 

“Angel,” Crowley’s purr brought Aziraphale back to reality, with a heavy blush as well. “Seemed distracted there,” Crowley bloody smirked. 

Aziraphale smiled in an attempt to hide her embarrassment from staring for so long. 

“Forgive me dear, just spaced out,” Came Aziraphale’s poor excuse.

If the demon noticed, and Aziraphale was almost sure she had to have noticed, she didn’t comment.

“Not a problem angel,” Crowley held up the bottle of scotch. “Found this in the glovebox. Forgot it when you showed up in that lovely dress,” She shifted just the slightest to spread her stance. “Figured it was about time we drank this, or are you busy reading?”

Aziraphale swallowed, trying to compose herself. “S-scotch would be lovely dearest,” She stammered, removing her gloves.

Crowley smiled and miracle two glasses, and poured first for the angel. “To glovebox scotch,” She joked. 

Aziraphale could only nod as she slowly drank, trying to keep her attention away from the skirt. 

“Very nice outfit Crowley,” Aziraphale commented, still focused on her drink. “Didn’t expect you to change styles so soon.”

The ginger shrugged. “Things come and go faster nowadays angel, style changes practically weekly,” 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. not knowing how to continue the conversation. 

Crowley didn’t seem to notice the lag in conversation, so she pulled up a chair and sat, legs spread as usual. 

Temptress, Aziraphale thought. It was very hard to keep her gaze up . 

The conversation started up again after the glovebox scotch had been drunk and some wine had been mixed in, Aziraphale couldn’t remember how many glasses she had at that point. 

“So, your skirt,” Aziraphale slurred.

“What about it?” Crowley knocked back the last of her, 5th-no 7th- maybe 10th or was it 13th glass of wine. 

“It’s-It’s, short, very very short,” Aziraphale sipped more wine.

“This skirt is supposed to be short,” Crowley lopsidedly smirked. 

“Yes I-I see that. But it’s so short, and distrat-distrect-,” Aziraphale fought her drunken mind to say the word. “Oh, well, it’s so-so tempting, especially on you. Does such wonders showing of your-your- legs and-and,” 

Crowley interrupted, “So you like it,”

“Very much dear,” 

Crowley smirked and stood up, swaying precariously and her heels. “Y’know angel, I was just planning to tease you with this. But I think we could do a lot better than that,”

The angel swallowed thickly, “Like what?”

Crowley sloppily kissed Aziraphale. “Where do you want to start?”

“Oh-anywhere,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, they make my day!


End file.
